triumphmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
To rank up, trade in a certain amount of eggs to any race leader. Quests have storylines and can be completed multiple times to be awarded eggs. Jobs can be completed to be awarded money. Money can be used to purchase eggs also, but at a less efficient rate to quests. Ideas: Stone mine, certain percent drops 'Y'. 'X' blocks summons a random mob on right click, only zombies drop 'Y'. Shear mooshrooms for mushrooms to be sold. Clearing a wooden mansions of the undead. Finding the final ingredient of a lycanthropy reversal elixir. Quests: Human: The Count's Sunken Treasure, Rank: Peasant. Briefing: Our top archaeologists have recently discovered a case hidden deep below the sea in quite a peculiar location. We firmly believe this case was hidden over a century ago by Count Dracula himself and contains a large percentage of his wealth. Your task is simply to locate and inspect the chest to see if it does indeed contain anything of value we can use to fund further research. Good Luck. Objective: Navigate the ocean floor and obtain the Count's hidden treasure. Count's Private Chambre, Rank: Esquire. Briefing: Congratulations on finding Count's treasure! However, a more important matter lies. We still don't actually know how to slay demi-god's of Count's species, perhaps a clue may lie in his private bed chambre? I'm sure some object or clue can be found in there, investigate it, then report what you find. I must warn you there, his bed chambre is most likely going to be well guarded, and may contain traps, proceed with caution... Objective: Go to Count's bed chambre, search for clues and objects, battle anything that may show up... Legend has it..., Rank: Lord. Briefing: Turn's out that stone was a dud...One of the count's decoy's. But, aside from this, the question of how we actually bring down count still remain's. Popular folk-lore suggests that an ancient crypt in the Hall Of The Undead, may contain some sort of scripture worthy of taking down demi god's such as Count. Beware though...Treacheries lye in the Ancient Halls... Objective: Go to the Hall Of The Undead portal, navigate the 3 puzzles, battle boss, aquire Ancient book with writing in it, telling of how to kill Count. Tip: A friend, or group, could come in handy in this task. Soul Stone Discovery, Rank: Bishop. Briefing: The book was written in unholy scripture, deciphing it is proving hard, but are team have come up with something, the word's: "Kariz-Ouh_nare" seem to bare some significance. However, translation of this ancient manuscript is proving more difficult, it is written in ancient unholy scripture, like I said. It seem's there is only one being we are aware of, with the age, and knowledge required to decipher this code. Scout out his where-abouts and bring us back a deciphered copy. Objective: Travel among the great Ice-lands of Beronstead, and locate this mystical being, capable of deciphering Unholy scripture, talk to him, and see if he's willing. Follow out any tasks he requires you too fufil, in order to gain access to his knowledge. The Final Act, Rank: Baron. Briefing: The book you aquired prooved most interesting... It seems that Count, and his undead army are being powered by a special type of Earth Mineral wielding mystical capabilities. The source block is located in.... Can it be!? The block...is... in Valhalla.... I must worn you, Valhalla is a place evil, far greater then you can imagine. Legend has it every creature of evil who has perished in battle, and whose soul is deemed worthy, have been accepted into Valhalla...If you do go, take care. Objective: Travel to valhalla, navigate the puzzles, avoid traps, kill mobs, break the block... Tip: Remeber to bring diamond pickaxe, and more then one person going for this quest is advised Priest: Witchhunter Prove Yourself, Rank: Page. So you think you have what it takes to join our band of hunters? Well you better prove yourself then, travel to the realm of the undead and slay 2 creatures of the night. Objective: Go to the undead kingdom, kill 2 supernatural players, (Demon, Vampire or Werewolf.) Tip: Use /kill list On second thoughts, Rank: Squire. Briefing: Well... I didn't even think you would go there, yet alone complete the task. Welcome! May your stay be worthwhile, on that note, make yourself useful. We are currently with the priest's of the kingdom to rid of the evil tyrany that has plauged these lands, they have informed us of a vital ingrediant that is key to their research. The ingrediant lies within a lake, that lies in the Real of the Undead, I hope you know how to use a fishing rod... Objective: Travel to the Undead Kingdom, with a fishing rod, and cast it into the pond - Will probably need to edit this quest, give me some feedback on them zairne. Demon: Vampire: Werewolf: